Take Me Out To The Ball Game
by KidStoleMyHeart
Summary: ONESHOT. Shinra treats Celty, Shizuo, and Izaya to a baseball game in America. How will it end up for our two lovebirds? *summary sucks I sowwy*


**A/N: I know you guys don't like author's notes. Hell, I don't. Sorry if my characters are a bit OOC. But, this is my first yaoi and first fanfic at that. Yes, I said yaoi. Rated T because of language and because they don't get into the censored stuff. It's just two guys. Shizu-chan and Izaya at that. X3. By the way this is from Shizuo's perspective and present tense.**

* * *

><p>"Oh, fuck no!" I shout at Shinra.<p>

"Please, Shizuo? You got to sit next to Celty on the plane, so I should at least get to sit next to her here!" Shinra gives me the puppy-dog look. I grumble.

Wait, let me back up a second. Shinra had taken us to America for a week just so we could watch part of the World Series. How he had the budget for the first class round trip and seats behind home plate is beyond me. Must be some doctor shit. I asked him why we couldn't just go to their apartment and watch it on television, but Celty and Shinra both said the "experience" was different. Better.

Oh yeah, and the flea had to come too.

So here we were trying to figure out who sits where. Shinra messed up the tickets so we had two seats on the edge of two rows.

"Wahh, Shizu-chan doesn't want to sit next to mee..." Izaya whines sarcastically, clinging to my arm. He's wearing his usual annoying fur jacket and black shirt, and dark skinny jeans. However, he topped it off with some stupid dark blue baseball cap.

"Fuck off, flea!" I shout again. People to our right turn to me and put fingers to their lips. Like they're not screaming every second at some guy hitting a ball with a wooden stick.

Celty's shoulders drop. She's wearing her helmet still(which, I should mention, was hell getting through security without her taking it off), and a black long sleeve dress that had white trim and is cut at her knees. She sticks out her PDA. I take a double take. When the fuck did Shinra get her a new iPhone? Oh yeah, she was fascinated by the Apple store we had seen in the airport. Figures.

Anyway, the iPhone reads, Please be nice today, Shizuo. Shinra did fly us out here.

"I don't know if I can be around the flea for 5 minutes, let alone a couple hours." I grumble. I was also really pissed that they didn't let you smoke in the stadium. Do they really want a tornado of chairs and vendors destroying their stadium?

I sigh. "Fine." I sit down on the aisle seat in the second row. Shinra and Celty sit down in the row in front of me. Shinra and I weren't dressed out for the occasion. However, Shinra has this big foam finger that he's waving around. I really hope he doesn't buy the flea one.

"Shizu-chan, can you scoot over?" Izaya asks.

"Fuck no," I reply. "I need the aisle if you push me over the edge."

He pouts like some kid. "Meh. Then, I'm going to get a hot dog. And maybe a few for all the wonderful humans here!" He suddenly laughs, and pulls out his wallet from his pocket.

Wait. Upon closer inspection...

"Flea! Give me back my damn wallet!"

Shinra sighs and shakes his head.

Izaya hands over the wallet. "Honestly, I don't want trouble either," he says. "Not when there are so many humans around to observe!" He sounds like a kid in a movie store.

I stand and go inside to get a beer. At least if I can't smoke, the beer will help calm my anger. Maybe.

"Sorry sir, we're all out," the vendor apologizes and hands me back my Japanese ID. "We still have wine or champagne if you'd like."

Like hell I'm drinking that girly shit. I get a cotton candy and nachos instead, and get back to my seat. I half-smile to see that the flea had taken the other seat, opposed to mine. I sit, munch on nachos, and try to watch the damn game I was here for.

"Cotton candy!" Izaya practically screams. "Shizu-chan! Can I have some? Please?"

"Go ahead," I mumble, tossing the bag to him. He rips it open and stares at the pink fluff inside with sparkling eyes. However, the moment is ended when he grabs the pink mass and stuffs the whole thing in his mouth.

"Thif if really goog, Fizu-can," Izaya says with a full mouth.

"You're not supposed to eat the whole thing in one go," I complain, not turning my head towards him. "Your mouth will get all sticky."

"Better than my fingers," the flea replies, swallowing.

I cringe as I imagine him wiping cotton candy dew all over my bartender vest. "Mm."

Wait. Is this like, having a conversation with the flea?" I shake off the thought. We're forced to sit together, it's only natural that we'd talk to each other. I grab a nacho and eat it.

A few innings pass, and I'm down to my last nacho. Izaya's been rambling about humans and manipulation and crap, but he hasn't talked to me once. I'm fine with that.

The one nacho that's left. I had saved it because it had an insane amount of cheese was on it. I pick it up carefully with one hand, and put some of it in my mouth.

"Shizu-chan!"

I bite the nacho in half in surprise, almost cutting my lip. The nacho-half I bit off falls to the floor, I swallow the other half, and I turn to Izaya. "What?"

He's not even looking at me. He points to the baseball diamond in front of us. "That guy almost hit a home run!" He turns to me and smiled. A genuine smile. However, it turns in to a smirk as he looks at me.

"What?" I ask again.

"Shizu-chan, you've got nacho cheese on your nose," he says. Before I can react, he reaches forward and licks it off.

"Wh-what the hell, flea?" I shout, and back up about a foot.

"We don't have any napkins!" he says innocently.

"Whatever, flea." I say, standing. I head to the men's room.

I grab about two million handfuls of paper towels and wipe off my nose. I look at myself in the mirror to see if there's any cheese left. No yellow is left on my face, but red sure is. What the fuck... am I blushing? I splash cold water on my face in the sink. The red had gone down. I guess I was just a little winded from my rush over here.

I pass Shinra on the way out of the bathroom on the way out. He has a grin from ear to ear.

"What's funny?" I ask.

He takes one look at me and stifles a laugh. "I see you and Izaya are becoming...friendly."

"Just another one of his acts to piss me off. Worth shit." I reply simply.

"Whatever you say," he says. His face suddenly takes on a dreamy look and I prepare to beat the shit out of him if he turns into an Erika clone and spurts yaoi fangirl crap. "If Celty saw cheese on my nose..." Oh.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Celty doesn't have a tongue. She'd probably wipe it off with a napkin."

"Yeah, Shizuo, that's true..." he says, still in a dreamy state.

I go back to the vendor. I really like those nachos. Maybe I'll get one that has more cheese.

I stop myself. Wouldn't want that to happen again. I get a bottle of water.

Izaya claps his hands when I get back to my seat. "You got me water? Well, it's not a box of chocolates, but..." he grabs my water and chugs it.

"Flea, that was my water!" I argue.

He smirks. "Well, you can't always get what you want, huh, Shizu-chan?" But then he frowns for some reason, whether it be confusion or sorrow.

Damn. I sit down and comfort him without looking weird: "I won't make you pay for the water."

"Thanks Shizu-chan," he says with an artificial smile.

We watch the game for about an inning. The score looked pretty even to me. Shinra comes back and nudges me. "Shut up." I say.

Izaya, not seeming to notice or care, pokes me in the arm. "Shizu-chan!" he shout-whispers, not seeming to want to bother me. But, then again, why wouldn't he?

"What, flea?" I acknowledge him.

"I'm hungry, Shizu-chan!"

"Well what do you want me to do about it? I'm not your butler."

The flea smirks and reaches into his pocket. "Well, I don't feel like getting up," he says in a monotone. Before I know it, his switchblade is prodding my arm. "Do we want trouble?"

Honestly, I should've just beat the shit out of him. He's just sitting there. But, instead, I sigh, and get up. Izaya's mood immediately changes.

"Shizu-chan! You're so nice! Get me nachos will you?"

"Fuck no." Not happening.

I go back to the vendor. He waves in a friendly manner. I guess business for him is slow today. I get two hot dogs and a large Coke.

I toss one of the hot dogs into the flea's lap. "Arigato!" he shouts, and bites into the hot dog. He starts to reach for the Coke, but I stop him.

"Mine." I take a large swig from it to prove it.

Izaya pouts and takes another bite of the hot dog. "Fine."

I turn my attention to the game, and more importantly, the current batter. Looks like a wimp to me. He'll never hit the ball.

Surprisingly, he does and makes a solid double. And that ball was damn fast. I bet I could hit the ball so far it gets back to Japan and breaks a window, hopefully the flea's.

"Oi. Shinra." I prod the back of the doctor's head with my finger. He turns. "How much do you think it would cost for me to bat down there?"

He frowns. "I doubt I have enough left to pay for that. Probably at least a couple million dollars."

I almost choke on my hot dog. "Why so much?"

"Some American tax, I guess. And this is a famous stadium."

I nod and Shinra turns back around.

A large smack and a shitload of cheering makes me look to see that the ball was going high and fast enough for a home run. Izaya squealed and bounced in his seat.

The ball went into the crowd across from us and some chick caught it with a baseball mitt, as shown on the giant flat screen they have up. A guy sitting next to her, which I hope is her friend or someone she knows, hugs her as a congratulations.

"Shizu-chan, I want to catch a ball!"

"You can't, flea, we're sitting behind home plate."

"Well, what if, by some inhuman means, he hits it backwards?"

"It would hit the fence."

Izaya pouts. "You're no fun."

"Thank you."

The next batter strikes an out, and just like that it's time for the seventh inning stretch. The time went damn fast, I'll say that.

I rise to my feet along with the rest of the crowd. That is, excluding Izaya. I nudge him. "Oi. Flea. Get up."

"Shizu-chan, I..." He shakes his head. "Never mind. Okay."

Unfortunately, the second he stands up, he falls over. On top of me.

"Fuck! Flea, get off!" I shout. I should push him off, but my strength isn't here to help me. Of all times. In fact, ironically, I was extremely weak. I was... afraid?

He smirks. "Would you look at that, my legs fell asleep."

I grumble. My slight anger is turned to pure horror when I turn my head only to see us on the big screen surrounded by fucking pink and red hearts, and at the top of the screen it reads in English, "Kiss Cam."

"Flea, get off me right. Now."

"Eh, I don't know about that, Shizu-chan... I'm perfectly comfortable as I am."

The steadily rising chants of "Kiss! Kiss!" must've reached Izaya by now. He's just staying like this to piss me off, I realize. He won't go as far to actually do... that.

I look back at the flea only to see him looking deep into my eyes. There is almost no hate, no stupid smirk, no intention of messing with me.

Holy shit. I try once again in desperation to push him off, but I'm left weak once again. He shouldn't be that heavy. I struggle frantically as he starts to slowly lean down closer towards my face, which was heating up much faster than he was moving. He pauses, less than a centimeter from my face. His face, though not as red as mine is, is tinged crimson at the cheeks.

"I love you, Shizu-chan..." he whispers, allowing my eyes to widen in shock before finally closing the gap between us.

Now, from the experience of kissing only women up to this point, I can honestly say Izaya is a damn better kisser than all of them. His lips are soft and wet and mold against mine. His toungue prods my lips for entry, and I reluctantly let it in. I let it explore my mouth for a second before my toungue begins to fight it for dominance. But due to my newfound weakness, even that loses to Izaya's fight. Eventually he pulls away, leaving a thin line of saliva trailing from his mouth to mine. I have no idea who's it originally was.

Izaya won't look me in the eye when he sits up and gets off me, and immediately strength floods back into my arms and legs. But I don't hit the guy. I just stare at him in awe.

No one's paying us any more attention, probably stopped after we'd started kissing. Except Shinra. He has a big ass smile on his face, directed completely at me.

"Well Izaya, looks like you finally were able to confess!" Shinra claps his hands together.

I look at him in horror. "You... knew?"

He nods enthusiastically. "It took me a little wagering to get the camera man to aim it on you guys, but I made it pretty obvious who it'd be."

I grab the doctor by the shirt. "You son of a-"

"Let him go, Shizu-chan."

I turn to see the flea, still sitting on his ass in the aisle, looking downwards so his hair is covering his eyes. "Sure it worked, but now he'll just hate me twice as much..." His fists clench the ends of his jacket. Twin waterfalls are trailing down his face. "It was all for nothing."

Something inside me wrenches. Something in me says that something is different between us now. In two seconds I go from almost beating the shit out of Shinra to comforting Izaya in a bear hug.

"Stop shitting nonsense, flea."

~~_Meanwhile in Ikebukuro_~~

"Come on Erika, you're missing the game!"

"Yumasaki, nothing's going to happen. I'm just getting some manga."

A distant crash brings Erika back to the living room where she notices a bowl of popcorn scattered on the floor and her friend staring at the television with a beet red face. She turns to the t.v. herself only to squeal in pure fandom.

"Is that... Shizu-chan and Izaya?"


End file.
